conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Zazt
SVO Subject-Verb-Object Alphabet Zazt uses the English Alphabet (excluding q) A- at B- b C- ci D- dra E- et F- fu G- go H- ha I- i J- ja K- ka L- li M- mo N- nel O- oo P- pe R- ral S- su T- te U- u V- ve W- dwe X- x Y- yu Z- zak Alphabet song: at b ci dra et fu go...ha i ja...ka li mo...nel oo pe...ral su te...u ve dwe...x yu N zak. Naiym im nouym ti leabt, dof iim atai zi ses il ron im. Phonology Basics Pronouns Am Ex: Im zo auldjed Translation: I am bored Ex: Zimo zb auldjed Translation: He is bored Ex: Ze zom auldjed Translation: They are bored 'Nouns Singular To Plural' Nouns ending in a constanant (execpt m,n,ll and y) are made plural by adding a Z. Nouns ending in m,n,ll and y are made plural by adding an S. Ex: eidll, eidlls Translation: bed, beds Nouns ending in the letter A are made plural by turning the A into an E. Nouns ending in the letter O are made plural by turning the O into an I. Nouns ending in the letter U are made plural by turning the U into an IE. Nouns Dictionary Animals Bee- Laing Fish- Fina Spider- Otminera Colors Black- Aak Red- R'ros Yellow- Laule Verbs Most verbs when in singular form and in present tense end in CA, U, Ta or PA Conjugating CA verbs Jumca- to play Singular; present tense(CA): im jumca, zi jumca, zimo/zif/nio jumca... Plural; present tense(CO): ize jumco, zizi jumco, ze/ney jumco Singular; past tense(KAT): im zo jumkat, zi zo jumkat, zimo/zif/nio zb jumkat... Plural; past tense(KOT): ize zom jumkot, zi zom jumkot, ze/ney zom jumkot Singular; future tense(il): im atai jum il, zi atai jum il, zimo/zif/nio atai jum il... Plural; future tense(lo): ize eteo jum lo, zizi etoe jum lo, zimo/zif/nio eteo jum lo Conjugating TA verbs Agta- to stop Singular; present tense(TA): im agta, zi agta, zimo/zif/nio agta... Plural; present tense(TE): ize agte, zizi agte, ze/ney agte Singular; past tense(TAT): im zo agtat, zi zo agtat, zimo/zif/nio zb agtat... Plural; past tense(TET): ize zom agtet, zi zom agtet, ze/ney zom agtet Singular; future tense(il): im atai agt il, zi atai agt il, zimo/zif/nio atai agt il... Plural; future tense(lo): ize eteo agt lo, zizi etoe agt lo, zimo/zif/nio eteo agt lo Conjugating PA verbs Zgapa- to leave Singular; present tense(PA): im zgapa, zi zgapa, zimo/zif/nio zgapa... Plural; present tense(PE): ize zgape, zizi zgape, ze/ney zgape Singular; past tense(PAT): im zo zgapat, zi zo zgapat, zimo/zif/nio zb zgapat... Plural; past tense(PET): ize zom zgapet, zi zom zgapet, ze/ney zom zgapet Singular; future tense(il): im atai zgap il, zi atai zgap il, zimo/zif/nio atai zgap il... Plural; future tense(lo): ize eteo zgap lo, zizi etoe zgap lo, zimo/zif/nio eteo zgap lo Conjugating U verbs Sumu- to eat Singular; present tense(U): im sumu, zi sumu, zimo/zif/nio sumu... Plural; present tense(I): ize sumi, zizi sumi, ze/ney sumi Singular; past tense(T): im zo sumt, zi zo sumt, zimo/zif/nio zb sumt... Plural; past tense(ET): ize zom sumet, zi zom sumet, ze/ney zom sumet Singular; future tense(il): im atai sum il, zi atai sum il, zimo/zif/nio atai sum il... Plural; future tense(lo): ize eteo sum lo, zizi etoe sum lo, zimo/zif/nio eteo sum lo 'Verbs Dictionary' List of CA Verbs ''' Abeca- can Aca- to act Amca- to like Enca- to dislike Ipofca- to wish Jumca- to play Krica- to describe Kumca- to come Nnurca- to work Rimca- to read Rmmca- to write Scamca- to cause Sistca- to help '''List of TA Verbs Agta- to stop Dta- to do Midta- to make Nndta- to finish Ofota- to photograph Olota- to see Ragta- to resist Wolta- to watch List of PA Verbs Eipa- to sleep Rccpa- to control Vespa- to talk List of U Verbs Sumu- to eat Example text Category:Languages